


Broken Bottles

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, Cherryberry - Freeform, M/M, Sanscest - Freeform, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Red is having a hard time dealing with his life, but Blue is always there to try to cheer him up. But how long until it's Blue himself that breaks?Can be considered a sequel tothis fic, but can work as a stand alone work.





	Broken Bottles

The door slams shut as Red chucks an empty bottle across the living room and heads to the kitchen to grab another. Startled by the sudden smash, Blue hurries downstairs, and flinches as he sees his lover come home at 4 am again, drinking again, even after he just came from the bar. He forces a smile and greets Red warmly. The Underfell skeleton jumps on the couch, a six pack in hand.

“GOOD MORNING RED! DID YOU HAVE A FANTASTIC NIGHT?!” he asks, choosing to remain standing.

“i was til you started yelling,” Red grunts, his face flushed deeply and his eye lights unfocused.

“M-My apologies, I will try to lower my voice,” Blue shifts uncomfortably, “Why don’t you rest a bit? It’s been a while since you have laid in bed with me.”  

“AND YOU’RE BLAMING ME FOR THAT?!” Red suddenly stands up and chucks an empty glass bottle past Blue’s head, his right eye burning with unchecked rage, “I WORK THE NIGHT SHIFT EVERY DAY JUST SO YOU CAN HAVE A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD AND WHEN I WANT TO WIND DOWN AFTER WORK, YOU COMPLAIN THAT I’M NOT DOING ENOUGH? WHAT MORE DO YOU FUCKING WANT FROM ME?!”

Blue yelps and covers his skull with his hands, tears pricking his eyes and knees shaking. He murmurs apologies and shrinks away, but despite Red’s reaction, Blue doesn’t give up. He still has hope that Red could be who has was before. Once, he was lively, laughing at dark jokes and enjoyed pranks. He use to come home and give Blue a kiss everyday, and although he never really verbally showed his affection, Red always made sure every second of the day Blue knew he was loved. Blue knows exactly what went wrong, and he wants nothing more than to take away that pain from him, but for now, all he can do is be the best supportive boyfriend he can be.

“Red…please… let me help you…it hurts to see you like this. Tell me what to do,” Blue sobs, keeping his distance.

Red doesn’t even look at him, “you can’t. just go away.”

“Red…” Blue sniffles, reaching for his arm, “I know Edge is gone-”

A sudden force smacks across Blue’s cheeks, his face burning with Red’s imprint. Blue sucks in his breath, his eyes wide, and his mouth agape, unable to form words, and barely even processes what just happened. Red freezes, his hand trembling after realizing what he just did. For Blue’s own safety, Red takes a step back, holding his offending hand close to his chest as he stutters out his next words.

“fuck, blue, i’m so sorry. i didn’t mean to do that, shit,” he holds his head in his hands, “i-i never wanted to hurt you, stars, i’m so fucked up. you deserve better than me i’m-”

“Yeah. I do.” Blue interrupts, the usual warmth and cherriness gone from his voice, replaced by cold anger and hurt, “I deserve to be treated much better than this.”

Red gulps as Blue’s expression darkens, a side that he’s never seen before, “blue-”

“No. You don’t get talk to anymore!” Blue shouts, “I understand that Edge’s death was hard on you, but that doesn’t mean you can act like this! I did everything I can to help you. Gave you space, pushed you to get help, did all the chores so you don’t have to worry, let you walk. ALL. OVER. ME. But this is it! You weren’t the only one that lost a brother! Edge was my best friend, and I never got to grieve because I had to take care of you and Stretch! I had to be strong when you two were falling apart! And you know what? I was okay with that! Because I  _love_  you Red! But this, what you just did….that crossed a line. I put up with all of your crap because I trusted that you would never hurt me, and now I just realized, all this time, you were. And I’ve had enough.”

Red trembles in horror as Blue cries, pushing him away when he got too close.

“blue, i’m so-”

“Save it. You probably won’t even remember this in the morning away,” the Swap monster wipes away his tears, “I’m going to my brother’s. I’ll be back this weekend to pick up my stuff.”

“no, please, blue, i promise i’ll change, don’t leave me, i need you. don’t go!” Red throws himself at Blue’s feet, begging with every fiber of his soul.

Blue grabs his jacket from the coat rack and his keys, looking down on Red pitifully, “I really hope that you get better, Red.”

The door slams shut, and just like that, another love disappears from Red’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Follow me on Tumblr for more ](http://www.casualbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
